


Do Your Thang Girl (Do That Thang)

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Girl!Auston, Girl!Willy, Oral Sex, Pining Mitchy, Rule 63 Auston, Rule 63 Mitch, Rule 63 Willy, TikTok, girl!Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “It was on my feed earlier and I got to watching it and just couldn’t stop watching.  These girls going on and like, telling the people they love that they’re not straight on tiktok and the responses that they get and it just ... I kept thinking how fucking brave that is but how cool of a way to come out would be.”orMitch realizes that she's never really come out to her friends.  After seeing a Tik Tok compilation, she wonders if maybe it's time.And just maybe she'll get her girl while she's at it.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Kudos: 56





	Do Your Thang Girl (Do That Thang)

**Author's Note:**

> I was aimlessly clicking on videos on Facebook and a Tik Tok compilation came up and I must have lost a good 20 minutes just watching it. I've not really hopped onto the Tik Tok bandwagon, but I do love watching them and think some are actually pretty fucking cool.
> 
> This 'trend' or 'challenge' as an example.
> 
> I just watched and thought "I can so see Mitchy doing this' and then the story practically wrote itself.
> 
> This fic is for entertainment purposes, I don't know anyone written here, am not making any assumptions and just want to enjoy these people loving on each other. Feedback and kudos are love. Mistakes are my own.

Mitch has fourteen minutes to get from her apartment to the Mattamy Centre where she’s meeting the others for open skate. There’s absolutely no way she’s going to make it, which means she’ll be fined which she’s okay with because rules are rules, but she’s a little shaken. Her pulse is jackrabbiting, her heart is racing and she tucks her hair into her Leafs toque and grabs her hockey bag. It’s only minutes later that she throws herself into her uber and tries to calm every single emotion that is overwhelming her.

The iPhone in her pocket starts playing Biebs and she knows without looking at it that it’s Auston calling her, probably wondering where she is and why she is late. Mitch had assured Auston only an hour earlier, yes, she was ready to go, she was just finishing up lunch and had to grab her bag. Auston had some errands that she’d needed to run and so when she’d left their apartment earlier that morning, had just told Mitch she’d meet her there rather than come all the way back to their place. And Mitch had been on time when she spoke to Auston, the problem was when she had opened her phone to text Auston back, she then sat down to check social media. Mitch had cycled through Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and finally TikTok. It was when she’d opened a thread on TikTok that she’d lost all track of time. 

Mitch’s stomach is still fluttering at the memory of the compilations she’d watched and how her whole world had been rocked. Refusing to let it overwhelm her again, Mitch answers the phone and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath before answering. 

“Hey Matts, I’m almost there.”

“You’re late.” Auston sounds a cross between annoyed and worried.

“I know, I lost track of time. I’m in an uber and we’re just pulling onto Carlton. I’m two minutes away. Mitch wills for the lights to go in her favour and grins when they do. She’s surprised when the car pulls up and she sees Auston waiting outside for her, hockey bag over her shoulder and worried expression still on her face. Mitch fights the whimper that threatens to escape at the sight of her best friend.

Auston Matthews looks absolutely ridiculous in a too small beanie that barely is covering her unruly black curls, a hoodie that is two sizes too big, jogging pants that are too short and socks with slides on. Her signature fanny pack is around her waist and her mouth curls into a relieved grin as Mitch jumps out of the car and thanks the driver.

“Why’d you wait?”

“They’re not going to fine both of us, Mouse,” Auston says as she pulls Mitch close. Mitch snorts into her best friend’s shoulder as they head into the Athletic Centre and into the elevator.

“They certainly will,” Mitch says and tries to calm her breathing. She smirks as Auston tugs her off of the elevator and into the locker room. There are only a few of the other girls left who smile and let them know they’ll meet them out on the ice. 

It is faster than either of them has ever changed in their lives and in a matter of minutes they’re out on the ice getting chirped by the rest of the team.

“Nice of you both to show up,” Davo smirks as he showers them both with ice as he stops sharply. “First two rounds on you girls tonight,” he winks and leaves them sputtering.

“Fuck you,’ Auston calls after him with a pout.

Connor’s face morphs into a purely evil grin and he stops for a moment. “That or bag skates?”

“You wouldn’t,” Mitch offers a sneer. Connor flashes them both a smirk and holds out both hands, as if he’s letting them know they can pick one or the other. “Fuck you, Davo. Fine, drinks on us.”

“You’re an asshole, Connor,” Auston calls as she gives him the finger. It only makes him laugh harder.

“Don’t be late next time,” Connor calls over his shoulder with a playful shrug of his shoulder.

“Who made him fucking Captain,’ Auston grumbles behind her glove. Mitch snickers and tugs on her best friend’s jersey to get them started in their warm ups. 

“We all did,” Mitch responds with a laugh. “Because he’s a fucking hockey legend and he’s earned it.”

“Not in this reality.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Mitch is still laughing at how pouty Auston is. “Plus, you didn’t have to be late, that was your choice.”

“Why were you both late?” Willy has skated over to them and joined them in their stretches. Her blue eyes are twinkling playfully and Mitch knows that if she looked over at Zach Hyman, he’d have a similar look on his face. 

Mitch listens to Auston pout a bit longer as she focuses on stretching. It’s an open skate which means the team won’t be practicing as hard as a normal practice, but still relatively focused on drills and plays. And if her and Auston are responsible for each buying a round to get out of doing bag skates, she’ll happily ply them with cheap beer to pay her fines. By the time she focuses back on her friends, Auston is gone and Willy is watching her with a look of concern in her eyes.

“What?”

“You okay Marns?” Willy asks softly.

Mitch nods. “Yeah, why?” She looks around and notices that Auston is gone and frowns. 

“She went to talk to Fred,” Willy supplies with a smirk which causes Mitch to roll her eyes. “You think they’re back together?”

Mitch cocks her head and forces out what she hopes is an indifferent bout of laughter. “God no. She said they’re just better off as friends and have agreed to keep it PG.”

She’s not sure if Willy believes her indifference, but she’s a great best friend anyway and pretends that she does. The pit in the bottom of Mitch’s stomach gets heavier and she sighs.

“So, why were you late?” Willy looks as though she’s genuinely worried about her and it causes for Mitch’s body to sag. She takes a few moments to think and finally realizes that she needs to talk to someone. And if she can’t talk to Auston …WON’T talk to Auston, not about this, not now, she’ll talk to Willy.

Davo and Stromer are her longest friends, but this is something that she’s not sure she can talk to them about. Not at this point anyways, not when she isn’t sure what she’s doing or how she’s feeling. Mitch startles when she feels Willy’s hand on her arm in a gentle touch.

“Mitchy? Are you okay? Oh my god, is everything okay? I thought maybe you’d fallen asleep or…” Willy is eyeing her with a look of genuine concern, she’s dropped her gloves on the ice and is holding onto Mitch’s jersey tightly. 

Mitch startles to attention and pulls Willy close. Their helmets collide, causing both to giggle. “Oh Willy, not. I’m sorry, my head is just not … I’m just so … fuck. FUCK.” She says loud enough to cause everyone in close proximity to stop what they’re doing and look over at them. Mitch sees the concerned expression on Auston’s face and the curious look that Freddie is giving her. His lips are curled downward in a worried frown and she looks over at Dylan and Connor who are clearly about to chirp her for swearing. It’s Zach who calls out to diffuse the awkward silence.

“Mitchy, if Willy asked you about a threesome, I was only kidding. You know how Willy is, don’t make it weird.”

Now everyone on the ice is a different kind of silent and Willy is laughing so hard that she nearly slips. It’s Mitch who catches her just in time and as everyone’s laughter echoes loudly on the ice, Zach looks embarrassed and Mitch is relieved for the reprieve.

“I was just joking,” Zach says, trying to backtrack but the chirping has already begun and Willy only whistles loudly. “I just… fuck off,” Zach moans as some of the guys come by and tap his ass playfully with their hockey sticks.

“Like it’s … nothing really. I mean, it’s not NOTHING but it’s nothing like, big. You know? I legit just... yeah. Can we? Like? After skate,” Mitch asks Willy softly. Can … are you busy?”

Willy shakes her head and pulls Mitch close into a comforting hug. “Never too busy for you Mitchy.”

And that is why Mitch doesn’t know what she’d do without Willy in her life. She’s gorgeous and feisty and so unashamed of who she is, but she’s also one of the best girl friends that Mitch has ever had. Girls can be cruel and mean, especially to other girls who aren’t like them. And Mitch has never really been like other girls, not in the typical high school, obsessed with boys and fashion and hair and girlie shit. Mitch was always better friends with the jocks, the dudes that the other girls were dating and that made Mitch a target, even though she’d never seen the guys as more than friends. 

Willy came into her life in freshman year at Ryerson and was totally into all of the girlie shit that Mitch had never gotten, but instead of shunning Mitch for NOT being into that, made it her mission to befriend Mitch anyways and show her that even though Willy was gorgeous, blonde haired, blue eyed and sexy as hell, she could run with the boys and hold her own while NOT hating every other girl who could do the same. And underneath her stunning looks and easy-going personality was one of the most loyal friends that Mitch had ever known. And she was exactly who Mitch needed right now.

The rest of their practice passes and before she’s ready, Mitch is waiting for Willy to let Zach know that she’ll see him after her plans with Mitch. Originally, they’d all been planning on going out for drinks that night, but since Auston and Mitch were buying the first two rounds, they agreed that maybe it would be best to just have everyone over and make a supply run to the liquor store instead.

Auston waits around for a few minutes but when she doesn’t get an invite, lets Mitch know that she’s going to hang with Freddie. She’ll stop by the liquor store since Freddie has a car and use their shared apartment account to pick up their drinks for the night. 

It’s not until they’re sitting in a nail salon, feet soaking in tubs while they relax into the massage chairs that Willy is finished waiting.

“Is it Matty?”

Mitch’s heart is in her throat and she takes a few seconds to inhale deeply before answering. “Is WHAT Matty? The reason I was late?”

“No,” Willy says quietly, her tone is gentle in a way that she’s managed to perfect when talking to Mitch when she’s upset. She wants to tell Willy she’s not upset and doesn’t have to be soft with her, but that’s not entirely true. As their eyes meet, Mitch knows that Willy can see through the façade she’s trying so hard to keep. “Is Matty the reason you’re looking so weird right now.”

“You look weird,” Mitch shoots back with a smirk. She sees something relax in Willy’s expression and lets herself relax into the chair. This is Willy, one of her best friends. It’ll all be okay because they’ll make it okay. “Kind of yes,” Mitch starts. She feels bad for not inviting Auston with them and knows that the other girl was hoping for an invite. If Auston had have really wanted to come she would have asked, but Mitch knows she saw something in her face to think that maybe she shouldn’t crash their girl time and while normally Mitch would go to Auston first, she couldn’t. And it’s not fair, but Mitch is also a little jealous that Auston’s first choice is to run to Freddie but can’t let her feelings go down that route because if she does it will force her to think about a lot more than what she’s already obsessing over.

For the first time all afternoon, Mitch is feeling that she should have maybe taken Davo’s option for bag skates. It would have sucked hard, but at least she’d be so exhausted her mind would have shut down for now.

Mitch knows she’s keeping Willy waiting, that the other girl is watching her with concerned but patient eyes, and she offers an embarrassed smile. “Like she is, but … not. She’s not why I was late. That’s actually a stupid story, I got caught up on watching TikToks and lost track of time …”

Willy’s eyebrows raise and her expression is fond, if not patronizing. “You lost track of time watching TikToks? And that made you late for skate?”

“Yeah.”

“Your whole drama this afternoon has been because you were watching fucking TikTok videos?” 

Mitch shrugs her shoulder with a shy smile and nods.

Willy looks like she wants to just move on to a new topic but her eyes catch on Mitch’s hands which are clutching the chair and trembling slightly and closes her mouth to wait.

Mitch takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “Ummm, can I… do you want to see what I was watching?”

“Do you want me to see what you were watching?” Willy waits for Mitch to nod and then holds out her hand. “Show me, babe. Let me see.”

“God, it’s like … so dumb but not.” Mitch tries to laugh it off as she unlocks her phone and pulls up the compilation she had been watching. She rubs her forehead with one hand and her hand is still shaking as she passes her phone over to Willy. Once Willy takes the phone in her right hand, she tangles the fingers of her left hand with Mitch’s right and squeezes gently.

Mitch exhales a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and clutches Willy’s cool hand like a life line. She hears the music and watches Willy’s face as the first video plays, Mitch has watched them enough this afternoon to know what’s happening and doesn’t need to see. After seeing three videos play, Willy’s eyes flicker up to look at Mitch. The girls have already started doing their pedicures but Mitch hasn’t paid attention to anything but the phone in Willy’s hand and the expression on her face.

The song starts to replay again and Mitch takes a deep breath and offers her friend a shaky smile.

**_Oh my, oh my, oh my god. This girl straight and this girl not…_ **

Their eyes meet, Willy’s eyebrows high on her forehead as she pieces together what she’s seeing. Once the next clip starts and the music begins, Mitch makes sure that she has Willy’s full attention.

She lip syncs with the music, pointing at Willy and then herself before giving her an awkward shrug.

“Holy fucking shit,” Willy says loudly enough to startle the other patrons around them. She stamps the foot not being serviced into the water and creates a giant splash that nearly soaks the girl who is cutting her nails.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Mitch cries out to the girl who looks less than impressed with Willy. Willy who has jumped out of her chair and thrown herself onto Mitch’s lap and is hugging her with tears in her eyes.

“Oh Mitchy, are you… like, for real? Is this you…”

“Ummm, coming out to you? Yeah. Kinda?” Mitch thanks the girls who were doing their feet when they say they’ll be back in a few moments to give them a moment. “So yeah.”

Willy pulls back and presses sloppy kisses to Mitch’s cheeks and forehead before her mouth. When she pulls back, Mitch finds herself pressed tightly against Willy’s chest in a firm hug.

“Oh Mitchy, I’m so proud of you. Like, I never guessed because, like I don’t care you know. Like, I care but I don’t CARE. And I kinda thought that you and Matts had a pretty strong connection and sexual tension, but you and Stromer do too and I thought, whatever she likes is what she likes… Wait... gay, bi? You just said you’re not straight…”

“Full on gay,” Mitch supplies with a teary smile of her own. She knew that Willy would understand, knows that all of her friends will, because none of them are narrow minded or ignorant and that has been made clear countless times over the years that she’s been friends with them. There is really no reason for her NOT to have come out to her friends, except that it had never been an issue and as time passed, it seemed more and more awkward to say ‘hey, so I’ve never said it but I’m gay and I hope it’s okay’.

“Wow. That’s amazing Mitchy. I know you’re hockey sexual, but have never seen you be like … sexual sexual. 

“It was on my feed earlier and I got to watching it and just couldn’t stop watching. These girls going on and like, telling the people they love that they’re not straight on tiktok and the responses that they get and it just ... I kept thinking how fucking brave that is but how cool of a way to come out would be.”

Mitch is grateful when the girls at the salon come back to finish their pedicures. Willy has decided that they’re both getting manicures as well and that the whole visit is on her as a coming out gift for Mitch. They’re walking out of the salon when Willy once again pulls Mitch into her arms and hugs her tight. Mitch curls herself up in her friend’s arms and tucks her face into Willy’s throat.

“Oh my god, I mean. Fuck Mitchy. Like, thank you for sharing this with me and …’ she pulls back so that she can look right into Mitch’s face. “Is there…”

She knows what Willy is asking and gives a subtle nod. They head to the streetcar so that they can go back to Mitch’s apartment. Willy and Zach live in their building so she’ll head to her place to change and freshen up before going to Auston and Mitch’s for their get together that night. “Kinda. Yeah. I don’t know…”

“Matty,” Willy says confidently. Mitch doesn’t even try to deny it. Willy nods knowingly. “Yeah, I’d totally hit that.”

Mitch’s jaw drops and she sputters and coughs. She forces down some of the water that she keeps in her hockey bag. “What?” 

Tapping her presto pass onto the streetcar, Willy rolls her eyes and heads to the back to sit down. Mitch is right behind her. “Oh please, don’t get me wrong. I love dick. And I fucking LOVE Zach’s dick, but Matty? Her ass? Those tits?”

Mitch covers her face in embarrassment as Willy gets strange looks from people around them. Willy only cackles and pulls Mitch close.

“I’m just saying,” Willy snickers as she pokes Mitch until they’re both giggling. “I would happily suffocate myself between her tits or let her sit on my face for a bit. Would probably be a come to Jesus moment in my life. I mean, Hyms wasn’t joking today, we’ve talked about a threesome. You’re his choice, Matty’s mine.”

“Hey,” Mitch is indignant at Willy’s admission. “I’m not good enough for you?”

“I’m not saying NO to you, I’m just saying, that ass and those tits!” 

“You’re the actual worst,” Mitch laughs as they exit the streetcar at their stop and walk the few blocks to their apartment building.

“You’re not saying you don’t think Auston’s tits…”

“Well, I didn’t say that!”

They bid each other their goodbyes and Willy promises that she and Zach will be up in a few hours. Auston is curled up on their lazy boy chair while Davo and Freddie are on opposite ends of the couch. They’re watching an afternoon hockey game and Mitch is pleased to see that the Bruins are losing 2-0 to the Oilers.

“Fuck the Bruins,” she says as she tosses her hockey bag in the front closet and walks through the living room.

“FUCK THE BRUINS,’ the room echoes after her. 

Mitch looks into the kitchen and sees what looks like Auston and Freddie brought home half of the liquor store. “Holy shit, did we buy all that?” She asks as she grabs a Gatorade from the fridge. She doesn’t want to think about how much it all cost and how her and Auston were going to survive for the rest of the month if that came out of their joint account.

“Fuck no,” Auston assures her. “Freddie and Davo collected money from everyone and we stocked up. 

Mitch looks up from where she’s resting against the counter to see Auston has joined her in the small kitchenette. She’s changed from her outfit earlier into a pair of ripped jeans that are just tight enough to accent the ass Willy was drooling over and a loose tank top that reaches halfway down her thighs. Mitch forces her eyes to stay up, looking directly into Auston’s eyes as she forces herself to relax.

“Hey,” Auston says softly as she moves to step in closer. She rests her hands on Mitch’s shoulders before running them down her arms to grab her hands so that she can look at her newly polished nails. “Is everything okay? You’ve been … off today. You’re worrying me.”

Mitch tangles their fingers together and squeezes Auston’s hands. The smile on her lips is genuine and she fights the urge to pull her best friend close and get lost in her embrace. Instead she rolls her eyes at herself and shakes her head.

“I’m fine. Willy just wanted to check in with me, that’s why we went alone. You know how she is when she’s taking care of us.” It was truth enough that Mitch didn’t feel as though it was a lie for Auston’s sake. Willy was like that with everyone she cared about, she was not ashamed to have one on one ‘dates’ with them so that she could check in and make sure there wasn’t anything she should be doing but wasn’t. Mitch knows that Auston and Willy have had dozens of those dates throughout the years, just like she has and Freddie has and … well all of their friends have. Mitch is relieved when she sees the last little bit of tension leave Auston’s shoulders and her smile brighten that much more.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we went and got our nails done” Mitch flexes her fingers and lifts one foot to indicate that she’d had her feet done too. She doesn’t miss the way Auston pouts just a little bit.

“You never want to get your nails done with me.”

It’s true, usually Mitch is against having people play with her feet or touch them, but she’d found that she didn’t mind it as much as she thought she would. She tells Auston this. “You know how Willy is, and that’s what she wanted to do. But it wasn’t as bad as I expected, so …”

“You’ll go with me next time I go?”

Auston beams when Mitch blushes and nods her head. That smile is worth any discomfort Mitch may even think that she’d ever feel.

By 10pm the apartment is in full party mode. Their whole core group of friends from the hockey team are there including significant others and non hockey friends. Davo, Stromer and a large group had started a Chel tourney in the living room, the kitchen was filled with food and drink, which had a large number of people crammed in there while Auston, Mitch, Willy, Freddie, Mo and a few others were crowded around their kitchen table playing cards. 

It’s a typical night when the gang is all together and Mitch feels warm and easy from the beer that she and Matty have been drinking along with having her best friends all in one place having fun. Her phone has been chiming non stop with social media alerts all night.

Instagram live notifications.

Tagged pictures on Instagram and Facebook.

Facebook check ins.

Stromer and Eichs had even convinced Davo to do a TikTok video on her balcony which had everyone laughing so hard that people down on the ground were cheering up at them to see what was so funny. Dylan had yelled down his TikTok handle and minutes later they were inviting them up and had made new friends.

Mitch has never been happier that her neighbors are easy going and understand that she and Auston don’t party in their apartment much, but when they do, they’re loud and obnoxious. She knows that tomorrow, she and Auston will head down to the bakery down the street and buy them cookies as a thank you and it won’t be a problem.

There is a moment where Auston gets up from the table to head to the kitchen for another drink. She turns to Freddie to see if he’d like anything and Mitch watches a familiar look of love and care pass between them. Freddie nods and says something to Auston, something Mitch can’t hear from the blood rushing in her ears and he gently taps her ass as a thank you. She watches as Auston smiles fondly at the ginger and blushes while she rolls her eyes and heads into the kitchen. Mitch feels something ugly, something vicious and jealous flare in her stomach and flow through her body. A churning, sick feeling settles in her stomach and she looks down at her hands until she’s able to stamp those feelings down and focus on the happy buzz she’d been feeling only moments earlier. Her eyes flicker up and she sees Freddie watching her curiously. Mitch tries to give him her most innocent smile and she turns to speak to Willy who has her arm on the back of Mitch’s chair, holding her close. 

“Where did this beer come from?” Mitch asks, distracted by the fresh beer in front of her. She’d been playing with the label on her empty bottle, but that was nowhere to be found and a cold bottle is sitting in front of her but she hadn’t seen anyone come by and put it down for her. She looks over at Auston who is laughing at something Mo is saying to her and Freddie who is still watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. It’s Willy who answers as she ruffles Mitch’s hair playfully.

“Matty brought it, she came from the kitchen and put it in front of you.”

“What did I do?” Auston’s attention is pulled when she hears her name. Her cheeks are pink and her eyes are wide as she’s grinning at whatever Mo is telling her.

“You brought Mitchy a new beer,” Freddie says levelly. His attention moves from Mitch’s face to Auston’s and Mitch watches Auston’s smile widen as she wrinkles her nose playfully at Freddie.

“Well, duh. Hers was empty. Can’t have my bae dry, can we? I gotta look out for her, she’s my girl.”

Something entirely different is flipping and churning in Mitch’s stomach and she beams at Auston, not caring at all how her face is giving away every emotion and feeling she has for her best friend. Suddenly she thinks about earlier, thinks about how everyone she loves is in this room right now and how she’s not hammered, but she is loose and buzzed enough to not worry so much about everything all of the time. She turns to Willy and grabs her hand.

“I wanna do my TikTok!”

Willy starts to laugh until what Mitch has said has registered with her. She sits up straighter and turns to face Mitch, so that they’re looking directly at each other.

“You sure babe?” Like, you can’t take it back if you’re not sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Willy pauses for a moment which causes for Mitch to feel a spike of worry to take hold of her throat.

“Unless you don’t think that everyone will be okay? Like, do you think I shouldn’t? Should I not…”

“No babe, not at all. That’s not what I’m saying. I think it’s fucking amazing, and I’m so behind you. Like, I am 1000% Team Mitchy and will stand beside you or behind you or whatever. Always. But are you sure you want…”?

“Yes. I want to do it. Yeah, I’ve been drinking but … Like, it’s good. You know? I’m not going to obsess over it and I just …” Mitch takes a moment to look around the room, into the kitchen and to the living room where all of her friends are. She feels surrounded in love and confidence and she’s got her favourite jeans on and her favourite Leafs jersey on and she’s never been more ready to do anything in her life. “Yes.”

Willy’s whoop of excitement startles everyone at the table who had been lost in their own conversations. She shoves her chair and Mitch’s closer and calls for Auston to come across to sit with them.

“Let’s do some videos,” Willy says with a grin. She makes them do a few Insta videos with boomerang and fun filtered snaps. She knows Mitch will need a few moments to prepare herself for her big reveal so they take funny videos and cute pictures until Mitch locks eyes with Willy and nods.

“Let’s do a TikTok,” Willy cheers. They have the attention of everyone sitting at the table but, everyone else in the apartment is blissfully ignorant of what they’re doing. The three of them are spread over two chairs, Auston in the middle with Willy on her left and Mitch on her right. Freddie has been given Mitch’s phone and the tiktok app is up and ready.

“Okay everyone,” Mitch calls nervously. She can feel Willy’s hand on her shoulder, where she has her arm across Auston’s back. Mitch takes a deep breath and grins at everyone. “Pay attention.”

The music starts and Mitch feels the butterflies in her stomach increase tenfold.

**_Oh my, oh my, oh my god_ ** **_  
This girl straight and this girl not  
Tipsy off that peach Ciroc  
Like la la la  
Ching-a-lang-lang, ching-a-ling-a-lang-lang  
Jeans so tight I could see loose change  
Do your thang, thang, girl  
Do that thang like la la la_ **

Mitch and Willy both point to Willy and Auston at first and then Mitch as they lip sync the words. Mitch realizes the moment that Freddie, Zach and Mo’s eyes widen and their jaws drop just enough to express their surprise. Willy stands and starts to dance as she continues to lip sync. She has a giant grin on her face as she shakes her ass while Auston’s whole body has gone still. Mitch holds her breath as she sees Auston slowly turn to face her, shock evident on her face.

“Oh my god…” Auston says so soft that Mitch can’t hear the words but she can see them on her lips. “You? You’re …”

Mitch has tears in her eyes that are threatening to fall but are pooling in the corners, nervous tears that she can’t help but blink back which causes them to track down her cheeks. She nods nervously and waits for Auston to react. Just when she thinks that this might have been the most absolute worst idea in the history of ideas she’s ever had, she feels Auston’s arms go around her.

“Oh my god baby. Mitchy.” Auston whispers into her ear as she engulfs her in a tight embrace. “Really?”

“Is that okay?” Mitch asks, shaking and nervous.

“Of course it’s okay. I’m just … I had no idea. You …did you plan this? Holy fucking hell. Auston looks stunned, like it was the last thing she’d ever expected Mitch to say. 

“Surprise?” Mitch laughs wetly as she lets her best friend hold her and erase every insecurity, she’d felt in revealing her news.

“Holy fuck yeah.”

Just as Mitch is about to wonder where the fuck Willy went, she’s surprised when the tiny girl has launched herself onto her back and is holding her like a baby koala.

“Dude, I posted it,” Willy says against Mitch’s cheek and kisses her fully on the mouth. “Freddie wasn’t sure if you wanted to post it so I took your phone and…”

Mitch moves so that she can pull Willy in for a hug and buries her face in her throat. Auston is still behind her, holding onto her hip with one hand and she’s vaguely aware of everyone else around the table watching.

“Thank you.”

“Did you know?” Auston asks. She doesn’t look angry but there is a tension that hadn’t been in her face before.

“Just today. It kinda came out after Hyms’ confession that he wants to bang Mitchy,” Willy says smoothly, a smirk on her face as she looks over at her boyfriend.

“Hey,” Zach protests across the table with pink cheeks and averts his eyes when all three girls giggle at his embarrassment. 

“And then …” Willy starts to say but pauses. This isn’t her place to say and Mitch is thankful for the Segway.

“And then I realized that maybe no one knew. I never said anything but I didn’t realize people don’t know that I’m …”

A loud yell comes from the living room followed by a few curses and the sound of something heavy falling.

“Dyls, what the actual fuck?” They hear Connor yell, his words muffled.

“Holy fucking shit,” Dylan screams again. It’s followed shortly by another yell. “MARNS!!!”

“What’s the matter?” Connor asks again and suddenly he’s yelling as well. “HOLY SHIT MITCHY?”

Mitch barely has time to hold her breath before Dylan and Connor have run to where she’s standing at the table, still with Willy’s arms around her and Auston’s hand on her hip. Moments later he flashes his phone at her and she’s watching the video of her, Willy and Auston. Tears pool once again at the corner of her eyes and she sucks in another breath.

“Is this… are you? Dude, did you just come out?”

Mitch blinks a few times before she nods. Before she can even worry about their reaction, they’ve come over to her and Dylan has pulled her into his arms and his hugging and twirling her until finally Connor argues that it’s his turn and he shoves Dylan out of the way to do the same.

“Yeah?” Connor asks seriously, his hands framing her cheeks in gentle move he’s done dozens of times before.

“Yeah.” She pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath as she looks at everyone who is watching their interaction. There are tears in the girls’ faces and the guys are watching her fondly, like they generally do with Mitch since she’s practically all of their little sisters and they would all do pretty much anything to keep this girl safe and happy. “Uhhh, so like. Gay.”

Connor pulls her in tight and kisses her cheek as he presses his face into the curve of her neck.

“So … like, me too?” He says softly enough that the whole room doesn’t hear but loudly enough that Mitch and the few that are still close by do.

“Holy fuck Davo,” Mitch wails and holds him tighter. “Seriously?”

“Shit just got a lot more real than I was expecting tonight,” Dylan says with a laugh. When Mitch looks at him questioningly, he shakes his head and holds up his hand. “Oh no. Nope. No homo here. Like, kinda homo in that I fucking love you both and would kill for either one of you. But 100% into the pussy.”

Mitch lets out a wet laugh. “Same.”

“Gross,” Connor snorts as he wipes his face. 

“Anyone in particular?” Mitch asks Connor. She can feel him shaking in her arms, just a slight tremble of nerves and she can’t believe that she’s waited this long to tell everyone, that this took so long. She sees the blush cover Connor’s face and she pokes him. “Who?”

“You know Leon?”

“Draisatl?” Willy gasps. She startles Connor like he’d forgotten that there were other people around them that could hear their conversation. When he turns to see her face, he’s surprised to see the huge grin on her lips, the way her eyes are twinkling. “He’s fucking hot. Good choice.”

“Bring him around sometime,” Mitch hugs Connor tight and pulls Dylan in to the fold. “We’ll do brunch, so Stromer and I can meet him properly.”

Connor looks properly embarrassed, but at the same time happier than Mitch has seen him in a long time. He leans in to speak directly into Mitch’s ear so no one else can hear. “And Auston?”

They both look over to where Auston is sitting with Freddie, their heads close together as they’re engaged in a very intimate conversation. 

“Nah, she’s got Freddie.” Mitch shrugs like it’s not breaking her heart, but thankfully she still has a room full of people who are waiting to talk to her, hug her and congratulate her on her coming out. She had imagined a million scenarios over the years as she was figuring herself out, what it would be like to come out to her parents, her best friends and her hockey team. The scenarios ranged from pure anger and revulsion, to indifference to … well something similar to how this evening had gone. Now that she had come out and taken the first steps, she felt a lightness that she’d hadn’t even realized had been missing.

Nearly an hour has passed and Mitch finds herself in the bathroom to get away from the noise and the excitement. She’s running her fingers through her hair when the door knob rattles and someone is trying to come in.

“Just a second,” she calls out.

“Mouse, it’s me. Let me in.”

Mitch opens the door to find Auston leaning on the doorjamb, as soon as she’s able, Auston slides into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She’s taken off guard when Auston launches herself at Mitch and pulls her in for a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you Mitchy,” Auston slurs. Her eyes are lidded and her movements slow, but Mitch knows Auston better than anyone else in her life and she knows that Auston is fully aware of what she’s doing. “Like, I’m kinda sad that you told Willy before you told me, but Willy’s got that power huh?”

It doesn’t look like Auston is mad at Mitch and that is all she’s genuinely worried about. She hates fighting with Auston about anything, and she would be devastated if the other girl was upset at her for this. “It wasn’t intentional, like I didn’t set out to tell her before you.”

“No,” Auston says sadly. “I know. Like, Willy is Willy, you know? And she’s got this way to make you tell her whatever you need so that she can help you get through shit. And I want to be that girl for you but I can’t always be. But I’m proud of you, babe. You’re so strong. So brave.”

Every feeling that Mitch has ever had for Auston grows in this moment. In the curve of her arms, held close to her body as she is stroking Mitch’s hair sweetly. As she quells every fear that Mitch has had in letting Auston know that she’s gay. Auston doesn’t have to know she’s in love with her, that is for Mitch to keep for herself, but in this moment, she loses herself in that feeling and allows her heart to pretend that Auston loves her back in the way she loves Auston.

“Thank you Matty,” Mitch whispers.

“Always.” Auston kisses Mitch’s forehead before pushing her towards the door. “Now get out, I have to piss. Plus, Mo said he needed to talk to you.” They’re both giggling as Mitch sneaks out of the bathroom and back into the living room where she finds Mo and Kappy arguing over something stupid, probably pizza toppings from the sounds of it. She plops herself down in between them and settles in to enjoy the show.

Not that she’s paying close attention, because Mitch isn’t, honestly, but she notices that once she comes out of the bathroom, Auston starts to drink even more. She sits by Mitch on the couch when Kappy gets up to go for a smoke on the balcony. She’s handsy with Mitch, but that is nothing new for the two of them. They’re curled up tightly on the couch, but when she’s not focused on Mitch, she is hanging off of Freddie. It’s reminiscent to when they were dating at the end of last year and during the summer, which confuses Mitch because she was under the impression that they had agreed they were better off as friends. Except how close they are is beyond friends and a step down from about to fuck. Mitch tries not to let it bother her.

And it doesn’t, until there are only a half a dozen people left at the apartment. Mostly everyone is gone and its only Mitch, Auston, Freddie, Stromer and Davo left. They’re chatting softly, watching hockey highlights on the TV and Auston is curled up in the chair on Freddie’s lap. Mitch swallows down the disappointment when she sees Auston turn to Freddie and kiss him thoroughly.

“Take me home, Riko.” Auston pouts, fluttering her eyelashes at Freddie as she nuzzles his cheek.

“Auston, babe. You’re already home,” Freddie laughs, blushing when Connor and Dylan also start to laugh. Mitch’s breath is caught in her throat and she focuses all of her attention on the recap of the Leafs game.

“No Freddie, take me to YOUR home,” she presses their foreheads together and places a soft chaste kiss on his lips. “Love your bed, so comfortable.”

“We’re not doing that anymore, Aus. Remember? How about we just stay here,” Freddie sighs. He offers Mitch, Connor and Dylan an eye roll and a complicated hand movement for Auston which actually does make Mitch smile. She knows how headstrong Auston is, especially when she’s drunk and thankfully Freddie knows how to handle her so that it doesn’t become a ‘thing’.

“Stay here? In my bed?” Auston’s eyes flutter shut and she relaxes. She takes a few sleepy breaths before she nods. “Okay. Carry me, my legs are drunk.”

“Your whole fucking body is drunk,” Freddie mutters as he manoeuvres so that he can pick Auston up into his arms. “And so fucking heavy.”

“I’m telling her you think she’s fat,” Mitch teases. She sees the fire in Freddie’s eyes and smiles sweetly at him.

“That’s now what I said,” he warns.

“It’s what you meant.”

“You’re a menace Mitch Marner,” Freddie whines. He bids the three of them goodnight as he carries Auston into her bedroom to put her to bed.

Mitch waits until the door clicks behind them before she collapses against the back of the couch. She’s immediately pulled into Dylan’s arms and cuddled warmly until Connor curls up on her other side to join the pile.

“Want to talk about it?” Connor asks softly once a bit of time has passed. The three of them are curled together on the couch, hands clasped and legs piled together. It’s a position they’ve found themselves in countless times over the years, from when they were in elementary school, navigating friends and school and hockey and thankfully became inseparable through to high school and now university. Mitch honestly doesn’t know where she would be without these two boys in her life.

It is for that reason she begins to talk. About how she’s in love with Auston, has been since they met three years earlier and it’s only gotten stronger. She thought moving in with Auston would help, but it’s only strengthened her feelings for the other girl. And with that love has come heartbreak in the name of Frederik Andersen who Auston is in love with, has been since the first day they met and forged this inexplicable bond that has taken them from friends to lovers to … whatever they are now. Once she’s finally out of words, she collapses into their embrace and turns to Connor. She doesn’t want to focus on her own sadness anymore, this should be a happy night.

“Tell us about Leon.”

And Connor does. How Connor isn’t embarrassed by him, but just hadn’t found the courage to come out. He assures them that they haven’t been together long, just a few months but it has been months of him figuring himself out while trying to understand how someone like Leon would want to be with someone like him, who hadn’t even realized he wasn’t straight before meeting Leon. Connor talks about how patient Leon has been, how he’s encouraged Connor to be honest with himself before anyone else and that he’s willing to take their relationship at whatever pace Connor needed, as long as he was being true to himself and what he wanted.

“You’re in love with him,” Dylan says, awe in his voice. “After two months?”

“I’ve known him for maybe a year, it’s just been … two months since we started …dating? He had me so confused for so long, like was it just that I thought he was funny and nice and really good at hockey and that’s why I liked him? Or was it that ‘hey, he’s a guy and you like him but you also kinda want to get him naked and have him fuck you so you’re maybe kinda gay?”

“And?” Mitch loves the romantic gleam in Connor’s eyes, the way his lips are curled in a smile that she thinks is just for Leon.

“And well let’s just say I’m really fucking gay and I really want to get him naked so he can fuck me. A lot.”

Mitch is proud of Connor for not blushing at all. He looks happy, as happy as she knows he deserves to be and she doesn’t hesitate in telling him that.

It’s nearly four when she finally kicks them both out. She feels even stronger in their friendship, more secure in the fact that they will never not be there for each other in every way they need each other. She’s comfortable on the couch and decides that her bed is too far. Mitch barely gives Auston’s closed bedroom door a second thought as she curls up on the couch and let’s sleep overtake her.

~*~*~

Mitch should have drunk more water before going to sleep. Or, like any water. It’s just past 10am and the apartment is still blissfully silent. She gets up to go to the bathroom and sees Freddie’s shoes at the door and his coat still in the closet. She ignores the twisting of her stomach and once she’s brushed her teeth and peed, makes herself a bowl of cereal. She’s halfway through a third episode of Go Teen Titans, thank you Teletoon for being amazing, when she hears a door opening in the apartment.

Her eyes flick up from the screen as she sees familiar orange hair, mussed with bedhead head from Auston’s room to the bathroom. Minutes later, Freddie walks sleepily into the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee from the pot Mitch had made. He sits on the other end of the couch and takes a few sips before he turns to face her. Mitch offers a smile she doesn’t feel and knows doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Good Morning Mitch,” Freddie’s voice is deep, rough with sleep.

Before Mitch can think about a response, she speaks. “I thought you guys weren’t doing that anymore.”

It is clear by the way Freddie’s eyes widen and his sharp intake of breath that Mitch has surprised him. The cold tone of her voice echoes in her ears and she winces. Mitch rubs her eyes with one hand as she places the empty bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of her.

“I’m sorry, Fred.” She says softly and with genuine apology. She hardly ever speaks that way to anyone, and it’s not his fault she can’t get a hold of her emotions. “You didn’t deserve that, it’s not my business.” Mitch swallows down her pride and looks up at Freddie, she meets his gaze head on. The look of compassion and understanding is not at all what she was expecting, it throws her off and she burrows deeper in the blanket she’s curled under, wrapping it tighter around her legs. She refuses to avert her gaze; it is as if he can see right deep inside of her and she doesn’t want to give anything away. Well, any more away that she already has.

Freddie lets out a shaky breath and offers a half smile. “No, you’re right Mitchy. We aren’t doing that anymore.” Mitch lifts an eyebrow as her gaze flickers down the hall to Auston’s room. Where he’d just come out of after sleeping over with his ex-girlfriend. When she focuses back on Freddie his mouth is set in a tight line. “It’s …complicated.”

Her eyes are locked on him and she feels her body is tense. She refuses to give him an inch and straightens her back. She doesn’t expect the soft laughter that escapes Freddie’s lips.

“You and Matts,” he says with a shake of his head. “You’re both so much alike when you’re pissed off but trying to hide it.” Mitch watches as Freddie looks to be choosing his words, focusing on her face. She hates the look of pity in his eyes, it’s just a flash but she knows it was there before he could hide it. 

Before he can continue, Mitch gets up, puts her bowl in the sink and walks to her bedroom, slams the door and crawls into bed. She doesn’t want to hear whatever else Freddie was going to say. Doesn’t want to hear how she and Auston are alike, how well he knows Auston in ways she doesn’t. Might never. It is a fight to remember that Freddie isn’t the enemy, there IS no enemy here. It’s not his fault she’s in love with Auston, has been for longer than she can even remember. It’s not his fault that Auston is in love with him, that he gets to have the pieces of her Mitch wants. She can’t expect any sympathy from her friends about things she’s never told them.

She knows she’s going to have to apologize to Freddie again, a real apology. Knowing him, he will brush it off and tell her she doesn’t have to, that they’re still bros and he doesn’t hold it against her. He’s one of the most even-tempered people she knows and doesn’t take a lot of things personally. In the grand scheme of things, she wasn’t even rude, just not as friendly and sweet as she is known to be. She’s deep in the recesses of her mind when she hears her bedroom door open and then shut again. Mitch barely has time to pop her head out from under her duvet before she can feel it being lifted and someone is sliding in behind her. Mitch knows immediately that it’s Auston and she holds her breath as the other girl curls up behind her and spoons against Mitch’s back.

The more Mitch tries to slide away and wiggle out of Auston’s grip, the harder Auston holds onto her. They grapple back and forth for a few minutes before Auston knees the back of Mitch’s thigh sharply. “Fuck off, Mouse. I’m really fucking hung over and you shaking the bed is making it worse.” Auston’s voice is barely more than a croak and Mitch can feel her breath hot on the back of her neck.

It drains all of the fight out of Mitch. “Go back to Freddie in your bed then. Also, what’s up with that? I thought you two weren’t fucking anymore.” Well, maybe not ALL of the fight. Mitch cringes at the whine in her voice and hopes that Auston is too hung over to hear it for what it is.

There is a lengthy pause. Mitch can feel Auston breathing behind her and waits a few moments until she speaks. “We’re not.”

Mitch can’t hold back her sarcastic laughter. She wriggles out of Auston’s grip and flips around so that they’re laying on the bed face to face. She’s surprised at the expression on her best friend’s face. It’s not the anger she was expecting, only resignation.

“Fuck Marns.” She takes a few deep breaths and covers her face with her hand. Mitch watches her struggle for a moment before she starts talking again. “We’re not. We never were fucking.’

Mitch doesn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. “You don’t need to lie to me.” Mitch thought knowing that Auston and Freddie were together hurt, but hearing Auston lie about it to her, like she isn’t worth the truth is hurt on a completely different level. “Like, you know I don’t care if you guys got back together right? I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what.”

“I’m not lying. God, this is so stupid,” Auston says more to herself than anything. “Like, everyone always assumed we were fucking when we hung out at first. Right? Like, we spent so much time together so of course we’re fucking. A dude and a chick can’t be friends without there being sex, and the more we tried to say we weren’t, the more everyone said we were. We talked it out and decided to let everyone believe it. Then it just got easier for everyone to believe it and people left us alone.”

Auston’s voice is soft and Mitch hates that she hasn’t been able to look her in the face this entire time. It’s as though she’s talking to the wall over Mitch’s shoulder and she’s glad that Auston is telling her, but she doesn’t know why she’s so embarrassed about it. She registers what Auston has said, the honesty in her embarrassment and the last part and she pulls back. “I don’t get it, why the fuck would you want everyone to leave you alone? Leave you alone for what? Why?”

Mitch watches Auston let out a deep sigh and rolls over on her back. She rubs her face with her hands and finally turns her head to look at Mitch, meeting her eyes and Mitch can see the uncertainty and trepidation in their depths. “Because then no one would know that I’m in fucking love with you while you pine for Davo or Stromer. Or both. I’ve never really been sure who it is, if it was just one or both.

Mitch is stunned by Auston’s revelation. So much that she sits up and curls her legs underneath her. She looks down at Auston who is still watching her through wide eyes. Mitch can feel her chest heaving, her pulse racing and her stomach fluttering. “Me? Pining for Davo or Stromer?”

Auston nods sadly, like somehow she still believes that Mitch could ever be in love with Connor or Dylan. She LOVES them, but she’s never been IN love with them. She needs to make Auston understand this, like it’s the only thing that is important right now. 

“Aus. Oh god no. They’re like my brothers. Like, more like a brother to me than my actual brother. I’ve never … Connor and Dylan are just … god, no.” She remembers her TikTok revelation the night before and wonders if Auston was too drunk at that point to remember. Or just thought it was a prank. She takes a deep breath and steels herself as she looks into Auston’s gaze. “And well yeah. I came out last night and apparently, I’m kinda gay. Well more than kinda. So, I’m gay. But more importantly I’m super fucking gay for you.” 

Auston sits up at Mitch’s confession, they’re both still obviously hung over, exhausted and overwhelmed with emotions but she’s never looked more beautiful to Mitch in her life. Just then, it occurs to her that Auston has in effect, come out to her and told her not only that she’s gay, but she’s in love with her.

Mitch needs to take things one step at a time.

“Wait? You’re gay?”

Auston gives her a soft smile and a shrug. “Super gay.”

“You never said.”

“Neither did you.”

Mitch nods her head. “Fair. I’ll accept that argument.” She smiles when Auston’s mouth lifts into a huge grin.

“I just …it never really came up and I figured that it was obvious, or that like, you knew but then we never talked about it and then it was like ‘holy shit, we’ve been friends for so long do I still NEED to come out to her? Would it be like ‘duh’, and then you thought I was fucking Freddie too and I’m like, holy shit she’s going to think I kept this from her for so long and be mad that I didn’t tell her…”

Mitch lets out a big sigh of relief which turns into hysterical giggles. She curls in closer so that their knees are touching and she would only have to lean in to be on Auston’s lap. Slowly they move so that they’re laying together on their sides, facing each other with their legs tangled and Auston’s hand resting on Mitch’s hip in a firm hold.

“Me too. Like, I thought it was just something we didn’t talk about, like you knew about my crush on you and were like ‘yeah, no thanks’ we’d just be friends and then you started dating Freddie, or I thought you did and was like ‘oh hard no. She’s on Freddie’s dick and not that you can’t like both, but if you’re getting it from him, why would you want to be getting it from me.”

Auston’s smirk causes for Mitch to stop rambling, she tries to hide her face into her hands, startled when Auston pulls them away and tangles their fingers together between them.

“I was definitely not ON Freddie’s dick. I mean, it’s a nice dick but I’m totally full homo. And apparently because it wasn’t as obvious as I thought, I’m super fucking gay for you too. When you and Willy did that fucking TikTok last night, I thought it was a joke at first. And then I was like ‘holy fucking hell.”

Mitch watches as Auston smiles into her pillow. She waits a moment before moving a little closer and staring into Mitch’s eyes.

“And part of me was like ‘get in, Matts, but then I was like ‘you can’t take this night from her. It’s her big coming out, she deserves everyone telling her how great she is and how loved she is and…”

“And then you asked Freddie to take you home.” Mitch grins as Auston blushes and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, him to take me home so I can cry all night about how fucking perfect you are and how you don’t want me like I want you and how on some level you’re gonna marry Davo or Stromer or both and have him want to strangle me because I have no chill and am an annoying pain in the ass.”

“Is that what you did when he took you to bed?”

Auston’s laughter caused for Mitch to start laughing as well. She could see how embarrassed Auston was and something in her stomach settled. As awkward as she’d always expected this conversation to go, it wasn’t. This is her and her best friend, who has admitted that she’s in love with her and not run screaming when Mitch told her she was in love with Auston.

“No. I puked in the toilet and passed out. He had to carry me from the bathroom to my bed and put my drunk ass in pajamas. This morning he woke me up and said maybe you were like, at least a little in love with me…”

“A lot. I’m a lot in love with you…” Mitch can’t help but interrupt. If Auston is going to make statements, she needs to know the whole truth. She loves how Auston tries to hide her face in the pillow, her grin taking up her whole face.

“And that maybe I should stop being a scared bitch and come talk to you. He’s told me for ages to tell you, but …”

Mitch definitely needs to give Freddie a giant apology after this. “Freddie’s a smart dude.”

Auston wrinkles her nose and shakes her head playfully. “Oh god, don’t let him hear you, he’ll never let us live it down.” They are nose to nose and Mitch shivers as she can feel Auston’s breath on her lips. She feels Auston’s hand slip down her hip and rest on her lower back, pulling Mitch so that they’re pressed even closer together. Auston moves her mouth closer and before Mitch has a moment to overthink, their lips are brushing against one another. They share a few soft kisses before Mitch sighs into Auston’s mouth and moves to deepen it.

At the first touch of their tongues, Mitch moans loudly which spurns Auston into action and they roll so that Auston is hovering over Mitch, grinding their bodies together. Mitch gasps for breath when they finally break apart, her eyes roaming all over Auston’s face, wanting to commit this moment to memory. She blushes when Auston cups her face in her hands and looks down at her with a look of awe and love in her eyes.

“You are so fucking beautiful Mitch,” Auston whispers as she leans down for another kiss. Mitch tangles her fingers in Auston’s short curls, letting the strands curl around her hand as she tilts Auston’s face to deepen the kiss. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Mitch admits into the kiss. “Got myself off so many times thinking about you coming in here, crawling into bed with me…” She whimpers as Auston pulls back and sits up, straddling Mitch’s waist. Her eyes widen as Auston pulls off her tank top to expose her bare chest. Mitch’s mouth waters at the sight of Auston on top of her, breasts jiggling at the deep inhales of breath that Auston is taking, her mouth swollen from kisses and eyes hazy with lust.

“And what?” Auston says thickly. “What did I do?”

Mitch blushes and Auston tuts playfully, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s lips.

“Tell me. Did I finger you?” Auston leans down and nips her teeth at Mitch’s throat. Mitch can’t stop her hands from reaching up to cup Auston’s breasts, squeezing the fleshy globes with gentle hands. She gasps as Auston leans into her hands, grinding harder down on Mitch’s hips.

“Fuck yeah,” Auston whines “Pinch em, pinch my nipples Mitchy. Feels so good.”

“Take off your shorts,” Mitch begs. She moves her hands from Auston’s chest to her hips and tugs on the material suggestively.

“You too babe,” Auston counters. It’s seconds later that they’re both naked, Auston once again hovering over Mitch, taking in her naked body with hungry eyes.

“Eat me out,” Mitch breathes. She spreads her legs wide, an invitation which Auston doesn’t hesitate in accepting. She watches as Auston slides back just a few inches and looks down at Mitch’s pussy, neatly groomed and soaking wet with arousal. Auston just stares for a few moments, she licks her lips and Mitch watches her stomach clench, as though she’s trying to rein in her arousal. “Please Matty, that’s what I think about. God, that mouth, your face in my pussy.” 

“Yesss,” Auston hisses as she seductively slides her way down Mitch’s body. Mitch whimpers as Auston takes one nipple into her mouth and bites playfully before doing the same with the other. Mitch has never particularly liked her own breasts, finding them too small and not sexy at all, but the way Auston is feeding off of them, rolling the nipple she’s not currently licking and sucking on with her fingers. She whimpers as Auston presses her tits together, as if the other girl knows how self conscious, she is about her chest.

“Your tits are so perfect,” Auston mumbles into the space between them. “Perfect for my mouth, so perfect on your gorgeous body.”

“Too small,” Mitch whines as she turns her face to the side, avoiding Auston’s gaze. “They’re so small, so not…” She cups Auston’s tits in her hands again and caresses the skin almost reverently. “Not like yours.”

Auston laughs and presses a kiss to the skin between Mitch’s breasts. “I love you Mitchy, and that includes your perfect tits. So, get used to it.” She continues her way down Mitch’s stomach, pressing wet, sloppy kisses to the flat planes until she reaches the neatly trimmed line of Mitch’s pubic hair. Auston wastes no time in spreading Mitch open and leaning down to gently run her tongue over her silky wetness. 

The feel of Auston’s tongue on Mitch has her back arching, her hips pressing deeper against Auston’s mouth. Mitch tangles one hand into Auston’s curls while the other has gripped her bedsheets roughly.

“Tell me,” Auston moans into Mitch’s pussy. She is sucking roughly on Mitch’s clit, licking and laving the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Tell me what you like.”

“God,” Mitch whimpers as she fights not to thrust roughly against Auston’s mouth. “That. Fuck… use your fingers and suck my clit. You can use your teeth if you want.”

Mitch feels her whole-body trembling as Auston uses one hand to spread her pussy open wide and her other to finger her hole in deep, expert strokes. Her mouth is fixed firmly on Mitch’s clit and she holds on tight as Mitch digs her heels into the mattress as her body begins to convulse roughly.

“Gonna come,” Mitch warns as she tightens her hand in Auston’s curls. “Can I…”

“Yeah babe,” Auston whimpers against Mitch’s pussy. “Tastes so good. Come in my mouth, on my face.”

Mitch’s eyes fly open and she looks down at Auston who is working her body expertly. She’s stunned to see Auston’s eyes fixed on her, taking in every single reaction her body is having to the delicious assault Auston has waged on her. She whimpers loudly and feels her orgasm build in her stomach and down to her clit where Auston bites just hard enough for Mitch to see white.

“That’s it…” Auston encourages her as she replaces her mouth with her thumb. She grins at the guttural moan that escapes Mitch’s mouth while her eyes roll back into her head with the force of her orgasm.

By the time she’s able to catch her breath, Mitch finds herself licking into Auston’s mouth, kissing the taste of her own orgasm out of her mouth. Her hands move to Auston’s hips and move her so that she’s straddling one of Mitch’s thighs.

“Can you… god, can you get off like this? Riding me?” Mitch asks breathlessly. Her body is still over sensitive from the orgasm she’d just had and she can’t take her eyes off of the way Auston’s chest is heaving for breath, the hungry, wild lust in her eyes.

“Fuck, yeah.” Auston lowers herself down on Mitch’s thigh and starts to grind herself down on the thick muscle there. Mitch is amazed at how slick Auston is, the squelch of her juices loud in the room where the only other sound is their laboured breathing and the occasional sound of their mouths meeting in hungry kisses.

Mitch doesn’t know where to look, at the place where their bodies meet, Auston using Mitch’s thigh to get herself off, the streak of tacky arousal coating her leg and the way Auston is rubbing her clit roughly to help reach her orgasm, or her perfect tits, nipples hard and pebbled with arousal and the playful way they’re bouncing with each thrust she makes against Mitch’s body. Both are mesmerizing, and Mitch decides to sit up so that she can take one of Auston’s tits into her mouth, her nipple hard and sensitive as she gently bites down on the pebbled nub. At the same time, she slides her fingers along side Auston’s to stroke her clit playfully until she feels Auston’s pace start to quicken. Her breaths are coming out faster and she’s starting to shake erratically.

“You coming babe?” Mitch asks roughly against the side of Auston’s breast, where she is licking the underside to trace to her nipple. “God, you feel so good on my leg, so wet and sloppy for me.”

Auston lets out a loud, overwhelmed moan as she grinds down harder against Mitch.

“Next time, I want you to get off of my mouth. Ride my face,” Mitch admits roughly. Her eyes are locked on Auston’s and she smiles as she sees the exact moment Auston’s orgasm slams into her. “Yeah babe, so beautiful when you’re coming. Look at that…”

“Love you,” Auston chokes out. She’s still working her body against Mitch’s but has collapsed over on her, so that they’re pressed chest to chest as her hips are still riding out her orgasm. “Look so perfect under me. I love you so much, waited so long for this.”

Mitch holds Auston until she stops trembling, her breath coming out in frantic gasps and her body pliant and damp from her sweat. She rolls them so that they’re cocooned in her sheets, bodies pressed together from nose to feet, her arms wrapped around Auston as she tries to hold onto this moment, this memory.

It’s unclear if they both fall into easy sleep or just lay together quietly, wrapped around each other. It is easy and effortless, like time together usually is for both of them. It is as Auston is tracing patterns on Mitch’s lower back that she finds the energy to speak.

“We’re doing this, right? Like this is...”

‘We are definitely doing this.” Auston assures her with a lazy smile. “Like, next skype with my parents I was thinking we’d tell them we’re together.”

Mitch’s eyes widen and she can’t stop the grin that covers her mouth. “And we’ll maybe go to my parents next weekend and tell them?”

“You ready for that?” Auston’s voice is soft and gentle, like she’s worried. Mitch leans up to kiss her softly, the kiss not going any further than that.

“So fucking ready. I mean, I don’t know if my parents already know, but it’ll be good to just tell them and KNOW that they know. Not just guess that they know and avoid the subject for fear of it becoming a thing.”

By the time they’re ready to get up and shower, Mitch has no idea what time it actually is. They change the sheets on her bed and stroll out of her bedroom to the bathroom naked, figuring that Freddie left long ago. Both are shocked at the sound of a throat clearing awkwardly, a shocked gasp and laughter.

“Holy fuck!” Auston screams as she bolts into the bathroom. Mitch yelps as she feels Auston come back for her and tug her down the hall and out of the view of the three people looking way too comfortable on their couch than they have a right to be without Auston or Mitch knowing they were there.

It’s the fastest shower either of them has taken in their lives, neither stopping to enjoy their first shower together, naked under a spray that should have been a lot sexier than it was. By the time they reach the living room, Willy still looks extremely amused, if not downright thrilled, Freddie is looking smug and Zach is doing his very best to avoid Mitch’s gaze. Willy, on the other hand has not stopped leering at Auston, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively when Auston catches her staring at her chest.

“Don’t be a creep,” Mitch laughs as she sits on top of Willy and wraps her arms around her playfully. She looks at Zach and smiles shyly. “Hi Zach.”

They all laugh when Zach blushes and briefly looks at Mitch before averting his eyes. “Hey Mitchy.”

“It’s about time,’ Freddie says with a happy sigh. “I told you…” he looks pointedly at Auston who takes the opportunity to sit down on him hard and elbow him in the stomach roughly.

“I told you he’d be insufferable about it,” Auston says to Mitch who only smiles lovingly at her.

“Yeah, but it’s not so bad now,” Mitch admits as she lets Willy’s arms and legs wrap around her comfortably. It’s similar to any morning any day, except this time Mitch knows that if she wants to, she can pull herself out of Willy’s embrace and pull Auston into hers. That Auston curling up with Freddie isn’t anything more than her with Willy. That at the end of the day, it’s Mitch that Auston is in love with, it is Mitch who Auston wants to be with. And Mitch doesn’t waste any more time worrying about whether or not Auston feels the same way that she does, because now she knows.

And so does everyone else.

  
FINIS


End file.
